Shinichi's Birthday
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: Kaitou KID plans a heist on Shinichi's birthday but what is the theif really planning? KaitouConan if you squint really hard. Now edited.


AN: Happy Birthday Shinichi!

_On the shining diamond's night  
__when the hands reach their height  
__I will be in Tokyo to take flight  
__and steal your precious knight  
__unless the Price is Right  
__for him to have the sight  
__of a warm glowing light  
__and a great day's might  
__no worries chibi tantei-kun I won't bite.  
__-Kaitou KID (insert smiling face here)_

"Nene, Ojii-san? What's that?" Conan asks pointing at a small white piece of paper on his desk.

"I bet it's another client request!" Kogoro brags with a grin on his face.

"But Ojii-san? Didn't we lock the doors before we left?" He asks innocently.

"Well, maybe they slipped it under the door." Kogoro says glaring daggers at the child.

"Wouldn't it be by the door then?" Conan asks, with a big sweat drop, ignoring the glare instead looking at the note. He pauses when he sees the KID caricature. "Kid..." Conan mumbles reading over the note.

"What? Kaitou Kid?" Kogoro asks rushing to his seat and snatching the note from Conan. After reading (and re-reading) it he scratches his head in confusion. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Maybe you should call Nakamori-kebu, I bet he got the note too." Conan says, hoping to get Kogoro away from the note so he can copy it.

"Of course!" Kogoro says picking up the phone and turning to face the window as he waits for someone to answer. Conan takes this chance to stealthily take the note and a pen, before he quickly copies it down into his notebook, not noticing Ran watching him quickly scribble it down.

"Conan-kun don't you have homework to do?" She asks from her place by the door. Conan jumps and quickly places the note back on Kogoro's desk.

"Eh he he, Ran-neechan I though you were making dinner...?" He says with a smile quickly pocketing his detective boy's notebook.

"Conan-kun?" She asks in a threatening voice.

"I finished it in class." He flashes a disarming smile.

"Well. You don't need to get into dad's business." She says scowling at him, knowing he's telling the truth.

"What are you talking about? I'm not getting into his business, I just really like Kaitou KID!" He says pulling up his idolizing smile. "And so do Mistuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi! They'll definitely want to hear about this!" He says rushing past her and off into his room.

"Conan-kun, Conan-kun...what am I going to do with you?" She asks helpless before turning into the kitchen to start dinner.

...MeITaNTeI CoNaN...

_Ok...what does it mean? _He pulls his Detective Boys book out and flips to the Heist notice. _**On the shining diamond's night,** maybe he's going to steal a diamond... but does a diamond really have a night? Could be when it's going to be displayed..._ _**When the hands reach their height**...12:00, easy. **I will be in Tokyo to take flight**, Tokyo, flight...somewhere high in Tokyo... **and steal your precious knight**...hmm, somewhere high in Tokyo...a knight...was the knight diamond being displayed at Tokyo Tower or was it over in Osaka? _He wonders placing his hand on his chin. _**unless the Price is Right**...why are those two words capitalized? Do they have a specific meaning... and why in English...? **for him to get the sight**...Tokyo Tower has a great view. **of a warm glowing light**...and Tokyo Tower is lit up at night...so it's 12pm...**and a great day's might**...lots of effort leading to a win for him? **no worries Chibi Tantei-kun**-uh...that's what he calls me isn't it? Why would he say he wouldn't bite? Do _I_ play some role in this?_

"Conan-kun! Dinner!" Ran calls from the kitchen. Conan glances at the clock and is shocked to see an hour has passed since he entered his room.

"Be right there Ran-neechan!" He calls to her before storing his book in his pocket and hiding the paper under his pillow, just in case.

He rushes out to the dining room just as Ran finishes setting the table. "Itadakimasu!" He says digging into the rice and fish.

"I talked to Nakamori-kebu. He says he did get the notice and he's figured the day and the target is-"

"It's the Knight Diamond at Tokyo Tower right?" Conan asks looking up at Kogoro.

"What?" He says angrily. "Were you listening in on my call?" He asks bopping Conan on the head.

"Knight Diamond...? That reminds me of when Shinichi dressed up as the knight at our school play..." Ran says wistful smile on her face.

"Shinichi...knight?" Conan questions softly before his eyes widen. _maybe...no he couldn't mean...Shinichi is Tokyo's diamond...and I DID dress as the knight that one time...maybe...but the Diamond's night...could it be _my _night? No, no that's much too obvious...well, only to me and someone who makes the connections..._ he thinks ignoring the food in front of him.

"Conan-kun? Conan-kun?" Ran asks waving her hand in front of his face.

"What is it Ran-neechan?" He asks mentally scowling at losing his train of thought.

"I asked if you knew if Shinichi was going to be around on the 4th." She says eyes narrowed.

"No...I haven't talked to Shinichi-niichan in a while..." He says.

"That stupid mystery-loving Idiot! I can't stand him sometimes. He hasn't called in forever! I wonder if he's having fun playing games wherever his is..." She mumbles angrily. "Games...Oh that reminds me! Have you heard of that new American game show? It's called Da Puraiso ise Raito, everyone at school's been going on about it..."

"You mean they brought more American ideas over here? Sheesh. That is so lame, can't we think up ways to entertain ourselves? We don't need those American games too." He says scowling while swapping Conan's full rice bowl for his empty one.

"The Price is Right?" Conan asks with an American accent. _That's part of his note...it's a game?_

"That's how you say it!" Ran says smiling at Conan, a smile that Conan returns absentmindedly.

"Ne, Ran-neechan. What's the date?"

"It's May 2nd Conan-kun, why?" She asks.

"I just thought it was farther away then that..." He thinks before excusing himself from dinner.

"Conan-kun? Are you alright?" Ran asks as he heads to his room.

"Mmm...I'm just tired. It's been a long day, Ran-neechan. Oyasumi." He says with a sigh.

"Oyasumi, Conan-kun."

...MeITaNTeI CoNaN...

"Conan-kun! Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko are here to see you!" She calls to him the next morning.

"What do they want?" He asks peaking around the frame, Ran notices his hair is neat and completely bed-head free.

"They want to play with you, what else would they want?" She asks with an aggravating sigh that overpowers Conan's frustrated groan.

"Be right there Ran-neechan." He says going into his room and pulling on all his gadgets. He has a feeling he knows what they want. Then he walks to the door grabs his skateboard before he pulls on his shoes and says good-bye to Ran. Then he walks out the door to where three eager faces are awaiting his arrival.

"Conan-kun did you hear? Kaitou KID is coming to Tokyo!" they all cry in unison.

"Yeah, Ojii-san helped solve the heist note." Conan says. "So, what do you want?" He asks walking with them to the bottom of the stairs.

"We wanna play with you Conan-kun!" Ayumi says smiling brightly at him but Genta and Mistuhiko don't look like they agree.

"Well, I was going to go to Aga-Dr. Agasa's place to talk with him about something..." He says placing his skateboard down on the ground. "Maybe you should go play without me. It's going to take a while and it's really boring." He says making up a quick lie. Usually around this time his parents send him birthday presents.

"We can wait for you!" Ayumi suggests her frown that had formed turning into a cute smile.

"No really, it's ok it's going to take a looooong while." He says a hint of finality in his voice.

"Well, if you're sure Conan-kun..." Ayumi says trailing off sadly.

"Maybe some other time, Ayumi." He says jumping on his board and dashing off.

"Conan-kun..."

"Let's go play the new Yaiba game at my house!" Genta suggests.

"Alright!" Ayumi says getting excited, a smile growing on her face.

...MeITaNTeI CoNaN...

"So...you think Kaitou KID's next heist might have something to do with _you_?" Agasa asks looking at Conan as he opens the box from his parents.

"Something like that, he only calls _me _tantei-kun. How many other Little Detectives can there be?" He asks looking at the package his parents sent him. "Clothes, clothes, and OH! more clothes..." He mumbles. "Dad must be in a pinch if mom's able to send me this many clothes, she's having a field day probably..." He mumbles pulling out the last pair of pants before seeing a book. Curiosity over powers him and he picks it up to see it's his fathers' newest book that hasn't even hit the shelves yet. With a slight curve of the lips he sets it in his backpack. "I guess there's only one way to find out...I'll have to go to Tokyo Tower tomorrow and see just what it is he is after..." He mumbles grabbing a set of clothes and heading to the bathroom.

...MeITaNTeI CoNaN...

"Conan-kun...The kids are here again. They want to play and then go to the Heist that's later today." Ran says as Conan peaks his head from behind the door again, without bed-hair.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute..." He mumbles his voice drifting over to Ran. The weariness in his voice and bags under his eyes are clear signs of him getting little sleep last night.

"Conan-kun, if you're not feeling well I'll tell them you're sick." She says to him softly.

"It's too late now. I'm up...not that I was asleep but, it's all the same to me." He says walking to the door. He puts on his shoes and a smile and follows the detective boys down the street to the park.

-10:00pm-

"Lets head over to the tower!" Mitsuhiko says grabbing Ayumi's arm while Genta does the same on the other side. Conan slowly walks behind them.

"There's no rush...I'm sure Nakamori-kebu will be thrilled to see us..." Conan says sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Really? then we _should _hurry. I don't want to make a man wait." Mistuhiko says rushing off, trying to loose Conan. Conan gets the picture and starts walking the other way, sneaking closer to the site of the Heist. He looks closely at the gemstone in the glass, _a fake for sure... This is going to be a long night... _he thinks drifting back into the crowd and moving further from the gem. "Happy birthday to me..." He mumbles to himself.

-11:58-

"So tantei-kun...did you discover the true meaning to my note?" A young boy asks stepping next to Conan.

"I've got two guesses...and I hope it's the first but...seeing as you're standing here next to me rather then getting closer to the gem...I'd say it's the second." He says in a low voice.

"You don't sound to enthusiastic about it..." Kaitou replies.

"Perhaps getting spirited away by a phantom thief isn't on the top of my list of things I want to happen on my birthday..." Conan mumbles looking up at the glowing tower. "They're going to be disappointed when you don't show where they thought you were." And that's all the permission the Kaitou needs.

"Oh, I'll be there..." Kaitou says lifting Conan into his arms before walking through the crowd to get closer to the tower.

-12:01-

"What were you saying about being there on time?" Conan asks from his spot in Kaitou's arms. Suddenly they disappear in a puff of pink smoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Kaitou says holding Conan up for the crowd to see. "With his permission, this is the Diamond I will steal tonight..." He says jumping from the top of Tokyo Tower and flying off into the night with Conan held tight in his grip.

-6:30am-

"Happy birthday, dear Shinichi...happy birthday to you..." Kaitou sings softly landing on Conan's windowsill.

"Thanks Kaitou..." Conan says jumping to the floor softly. At first the idea of being alone with the white-clad thief was a taboo in and of itself, but after a few hours of trying to escape his 'party', and failing, he just decided to give in and enjoy it…to an extent.

"I do tend to have eccentric plans for my favorite Tantei's birthdays...Besides, you said being stolen wasn't on the top of your list, but you never said it wasn't on the list at all. Hope you enjoyed it, tantei-san." Kaitou says bowing as the sun rises behind him.

"Yeah it was..." He says as Kaitou disappears leaving a small birthday present on the sill. "Fun..." He says picking up a white Monocle with a magnifying glass on the end...

AN: I hope you enjoyed this. It was inspired by the recent Kaitou steals Conan fics and a twist of Shinichi's birthday. Now edited!


End file.
